Akira Kamikenshiro
Akira Kamikenshiro (アキラ カミケンシコ) - is an Mage and long-time member of Hydra Head and husband of Kagura Kamikenshiro. He is a magician with a special purpose - captain of "The Emancipator", only one guild ship. Also, he is one of the guild's Assassin Trio. He became a Military Mage in Calamity War, a conflict in South Ishgal, when he was on the task. He was forced to take part in the war and kill many people, until he stopped because of its future wife, which he met on the battlefield. Appearance Akira is tail, well-build and handsome-looking young man with white skin and dark green eyes. Girls find him quite cute. He have black hair, which tied back in a ponytail. He left a few strands on the sides of the face and forehead. He is quite muscular, and has a few scars left after the war. Sign of the Guild is on the left forearm. At his right hand was a tattoo of a few dolphins. And another tattoo on his back - two crossed katana on the left shoulder blade. His normal clothes consists of blue kimono, dark blue hakama and turquoise gown. Also, he always wear a green scarf, gifted by his wife. He's dressed in white socks and sandals, and wearing a white cloth belt, on which hangs a katana, which he never parted. While fishing he wears plain T-shirt and pants, and during rain causes raincoat with a hood. At any formal events, he appears in a suit and tie, as well as in black shoes. Sometimes, he wears jeans, a leather jacket or shirt. In battle, his outfit changes. He is dressed in red armor, similar to the samurai armor. Under it, he wears a long, below the knee, tunic, storm clouds-like in color. Also, he wears steel boots to the knees. Akira can also dress for the situation. In his possession there are also a lot of khaki clothing. In winter, he can cause white coats and jackets. In the forest, he uses an army camouflage. Personality Always smiling and calm, Akira easily gathers a crowd of true friends or members of the fairer sex. When he appears, immediately reigns light, airy feel. People are pleasantly located next to it. Akira is very kind to everyone, and strive to help those than can. This created the impression, that Akira is very sociable and public. It's a bit wrong. Akira did not have such a hatred of the crowd, as his closest friend Alian, but to call it pretty easy in communication impossible. Akira still remembers what he did during the war, and often recalls the horror that sowed at the time. This caused frequent retreats in his cabin from everyone, even from his wife. He does not like to join the battle, although in cases where it is necessary, Akira willing to take up the sword. His dislike of the battles is explained by the fact, that after the fight he involuntarily recalls, what has been done before. Also, he is very afraid accidentally harm his friends or wife. Having at his disposal the title of senior magician and great strength, Akira has good leadership skills, that he tempered on the war. While working, his kindness and calmness gone, and there is a certain severity and fault-finding, and the smile of the good, turns into a sassy. He always requires the full commitment of the entire crew. Akira is one of the three official guild assassins, but he always finds such trick, that has never execute a murder contract. This once again shows, how much he has changed, and how he is afraid to love to kill others again. Akira has always had a different, more dark and evil side of your soul. In this, he and Alian similar. His evil side fully reveal itself during Calamity War. He completely gave instincts and allowed himself to kill both soldiers and innocent civilians. While he was wandering around the ruined towns and villages, challenging everyone, who came in his way. With than it has been associated his blood lust, is unclear. Therefore,causes of his behavior lie in the past, before he joined the guild. About his past, which was prior to the entry, known only three masters. Special attention deserve his relationship with his wife. For him, Kagura is the dearest person in the world. In public, they are more like brother and sister relationship, but alone become boyfriend and girlfriend. Akira is most afraid that something might happen to his beloved wife. And Kagura also greatly feared for her husband. Akira does not like when he needs to go on a mission without Kagura, and the more so, does not allow his wife to go on a mission alone. Akira never forgets about family holidays, and at any moment can give his wife something, such as a rose. He loves her so much that even in the early days of their marriage was not afraid to eat her cooking, though then Kagura was unimportant chef. For her, Akira never drink alcohol (even on holidays) and keeps himself from bad habits. They both have done a lot, in order to enjoy each other, and now only live in joy. History Magic and abilities Requip (換装 Kansō), also known as Ex-quip, is a Caster Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. Akira uses Requip to summon his Kidotsurugi, a powerful sword, which he uses in battle, and also different camouflauge, such as khaki clothing. High Speed (神足, ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo) also known as Gods Leg, is a Caster Magic that allows to caster move with extremely hugh speed. However, despite the Magic's speed-increasing properties, it apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down, like Slowing Magic. Category:Sword user